Giving Love Another Chance: Battle Badaman
by SailorStar9
Summary: Marda B.'s good half hadn't been idle after the first B-DaMaster spilt into two. Having been granted a Soul Crystal from the B-Da Mage, he imbues the diamond-shape gem with part of his B-Energy and sends the infant to his aged disciple, Zero.
1. Prologue: Beginnings

SailorStar9: This is another new project from me after re-watching B-Legend! Battle _Badaman_. I blame my plot bunnies for this since they won't let me go even in my sleep. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it kill you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Summary: Marda B.'s good half hadn't been idle after the first B-DaMaster spilt into two. Having been granted a Soul Crystal from the B-Da Mage, he imbues the diamond-shape gem with part of his B-Energy and sends the infant to his aged disciple, Zero.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the pairing.

Prologue: Beginnings

* * *

"This is the most powerful Badaman of all time." Armada presented his creation before the B-Da Mage's shrine. "Cobalt Blade. It's made of flaming firestone and the complex system of ultra-high tech components. I built it after a frightening midnight rain on my territory. It was a nightmare."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_The Badaman Zero System is finished." Armada declared proudly. "The next generation of B-Da Power! What's that…" he gasped as a bright light flooded the house and bursting the door open. Black tentacles reached out to grab the Badaman Armada had in his hand and the blueprints on the workbench._

"_It's gone!" Armada ran out._

* * *

"I designed my Zero System for the ultimate good, but they stole it for the ultimate evil." Armada related. "That's why I built Cobalt Blade to protect the B-Da World. Only Cobalt Blade is powerful enough to do so. But it cannot fall into the wrong hands. It's a true champion of pure heart. Only you B-Da Mage can find the one who belongs to Cobalt Blade."

With his wish spoken, the said Badaman flew off to its new hiding place.

* * *

Six years later…

"Ren," Zero voiced from the shadows.

"Master." The 11-year-old knelt before her teacher.

"Armada's greatest invention is about to reveal itself." Zero informed his student. "Locate it and guard its wielder."

"You don't think…" Ren's eyes widened in realization. "The Shadow Alliance would…"

"Unfortunately, they _would_." Zero sighed. "My life is at its end." He coughed. "Consider this your last mission. Deploy _everything_ I've taught you; make sure it does _not_ fall into the Shadow Alliance's hands. The fate of the world… may very… well… depend on it…" his breath labored. "Master…" he looked at the ceiling. "I will be with you soon…"

Ren held back her tears as Zero took his last breath.

* * *

Outside Zero's training grounds…

A pair of arms encircled Ren around her chest from behind and gripped the girl tightly, as a voice seemingly laced with evil spoke whispered in her ear before licking her cheek lasciviously.

"Hello Ren, I'm so glad to find you here. It saves me the trouble of having to hunt you down."

Ren's body grew rigid with terror and she recognized the voice of the person holding her, as she shot a death glare at her captor.

"Orochi!"

Ren struggled desperately to break free of Orochi's grasp, while the Shadow Alliance's lackey chuckled mockingly at her efforts, as he slipped a hand inside of her vest and groped one of her breasts. It was then the girl assassin kicked her right leg skyward and brought it nearly perpendicular with her upright body and leveled a vicious boot onto Orochi's face breaking his nose.

Orochi cried out in pain and released his hold on Ren, while bringing his hands up to clutch at his now broken nose. The blue-eyed fighter immediately whirled around and delivered a energy-enhanced palm strike to Orochi's chest which knocked the serpent-like human back several feet before Ren back-flipped away to put some distance between her and Orochi. As he shook his head to regain his bearings, Orochi gazed across at Zero's only student before him who immediately slipped into a CQC stance and glared back at him in defiance.

"Well, you certainly are a flexible little minx, Ren. That pleases me; for it will allow me to bend you into all sorts of positions as you help Ababa conquer the world." Orochi perversely commented with a sneer, as he wiped some blood from his nose.

"Like you will ever get the chance, I'd sooner die than to help that cat!"

"I see you're a defiant little bitch as well. I'll have to beat that out of you once we get back to Ababa."

"You'll have to beat me just to bring me to Ababa, Orochi-teme."

"So be it, girl!"

With that, both warriors charged at one another each with a fierce look of determination in their eyes.

* * *

From their hideout…

"Well, well… who knew Zero's student was so good." Enjyu was impressed as the group watched the girl take Orochi apart.

"Good riddance." Wen snorted after Ren took off Orochi's head. "I never liked that lecher anyway."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	2. Cobalt Blade

SailorStar9: After getting the prologue out, this is Chapter 1 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. And just in case you guys ask, yes, this is a Grey/Ren pairing.

Chapter 1: Cobalt Blade

* * *

"Almost there." Yamato declared, both he and Tommy the cat making their way towards Mie's café. "The first one through the front door wins, and it's going to be me. Accelerating now!" he sped up. "And Yamato catches huge air!" he leapt off the protruding rock, only to crash onto the café sign outside.

"Yamato, what are you doing out there?" Mie asked.

"You know how I am, mom." Yamato whined. "Tommy challenged me to another race, so I had to. What can I do?" and slid to the ground.

"And the cat wins again." Ren sighed, Tommy jumping into the mobile café. "Should I go get the first aid kit?"

* * *

_Wait, is it that thing again?_ Yamato was snapped out of his musing, the image of Cobalt Blade emerging in his mind. _It's back. I keep seeing it, but it's not really there. I don't know what it is exactly, but I feel as if it's calling me. What could it be?_

_It's trying to reach him. _Mie realized. _I knew this would happen, but he's not ready._ "Yamato," she called. "I forgot to ask you for one ingredient. I need you to go back to town to get me some sugar."

"Sure, I can practice racing." Yamato beamed.

"Mie," Ren voiced, once Yamato was out of earshot. "You _do_ know Cobalt Blade will appear before him sooner or later, right?"

"Yes," the older woman sighed. "But…"

"That's what we've been training for." Ren reminded.

* * *

"Hey there, Mie." Yamato called, returning. "I got the sugar."

"Oh, Yamato!" Mie sang later that night.

"Is that…" Yamato beamed, his adoptive mother presenting a birthday cake to him. "For me? Chocolate cake and cat treats! My favorite! You're the best, mom."

"You two, go on ahead." Ren waved. "I'll go check on the seal detectors."

"What was that?" Yamato wondered outloud when the candles were blown out by the sudden gust of wind, Grey having entered the café.

"Oh my, who are you?" Mie gasped.

"I'm here for Cobalt Blade." The blond declared. "Hand it over."

"Excuse you," Yamato was confused. "Just what's Cobalt Blade?"

"Don't play dumb." Grey warned. "I know you've got it. I want it now!"

"I _knew_ I smelt a rat." Ren hissed, one of her trench knives rested against Grey's neck. "Grey Michael Vincent… I thought you'd learn the last time you crossed me."

"Shadowcat," Grey spared a look as the female Assassin. "So, this is where you've been hiding. This does not concern you. I'm after the boy." He turned to Yamato. "It took me a year to track you down. It's been a long hard journey. Well, what's the matter? Cat caught your tongue?"

"That…" Yamato hissed. "Was… my… cake! I wish… I had one… if I did, I'll challenge you!"

"What is that?" Grey inquired, light streaming from the cracked wall.

"I don't know." Yamato admitted.

"Cobalt Blade." Ren grinned, removing her weapon from Grey's neck. "The power's finally found him."

The Badaman shot out of its hiding spot and was caught by Yamato.

"Cobalt Blade?" Yamato echoed. "I've seen it in my dreams and now it's mine."

"It's yours, Yamato." Ren concurred. "It's your Badaman. It's your destiny. Cobalt Blade is yours. Now, to put those dodging exercises to the test."

"Then, it's settled." Grey grinned. "One-on-one, direct-hit battle."

"Just be lucky I respect you, Vincent." Ren relented.

"So, is that why I'm the _only_ one who knows how you look under your Assassin mask?" Grey smirked.

"You won't want to play that game with me, Vincent." Ren teased. "You know I'll win."

Grey winced, "Damn, you're right."

* * *

"Yamato, I'm so proud of you." Mie beamed, Yamato having won his first battle. "This is your destiny."

"From now on, we're a team, you and I." Yamato told his Badaman. "I'll always keep you loaded and ready to rip, Cobalt Blade."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	3. Bada Battle Mountain

SailorStar9: After getting the prologue out, this is Chapter 2 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 2: Bada-Battle Mountain

* * *

"I want Cobalt Blade." Bull demanded. "I want it so that I can add it to my collection. And here's a fair warning, if you don't, you'll have to face the power of Helio Breaker.

"Helio what?" Yamato blinked.

"Helio Breaker, my Badaman." Bull snapped. "And here's a taste of its power. Now hand over Cobalt Blade." He ordered, firing a shot that tunneled into the rock behind Yamato. "Or I'll use Helio Breaker to punch holes into that café."

"I won't let you." Yamato glared.

"You just watch." Bull grinned, aiming at the mobile café.

Grey jumped in, deflecting the shot.

"I'll be back." Bull dodged the blast. "And when I do, you better watch out."

* * *

"Ah, no…" Yamato whined, his shots missing their targets. "This time for sure. Okay, maybe not." He corrected, his blasts missing yet again. "This is tougher than it looks."

"What's the matter, Yamato?" Mie asked, hearing Yamato's sigh. "You look like you've lost your best friend."

"My Badaman skills," Yamato replied. "How can I win if I can't even hit a couple of cans?"

"Maybe because you're training alone." Ren pointed out. "You're always the kind who likes to be challenged."

"You're totally right." Yamato agreed. "It's like Bada-Battling is in my blood."

"I knew it." Mie beamed. "This is your destiny. I know it ever since the day I found you living with all those cats. Welcome." She turned to the door.

"Hey, you're…" Yamato pointed to Bull. "That kid."

"I am…" Bull tripped over his feet. "I'm Bull."

* * *

"Sorry about that." Bull apologized, Yamato having yelled him awake. "Sometimes when I'm stressed, I just zone out."

"You're going to be one interesting friend, Bull." Yamato noted, the pair scaling the mountain to find Grey. "We made it, finally." He declared, having reached the top. "There he is. But what's he doing?"

"I'll say he's pretending to be in a Bada-Battle." Bull mused.

"You talking to me?" Grey muttered.

"Yes, I am!" Yamato beamed.

"What do you want?" the stunned Grey demanded. "Why are you here?"

"I want to Bada-Battle you." Yamato replied. "Now can you point that thing the other way? I'll make you challenge me."

"Alright." Grey relented. "But if I win, you have to surrender to me Cobalt Blade. What's wrong?" he asked, in the midst of their battle when Yamato clutched his injured arm.

"That rock…" Bull realized. "He hurt his hand when he saved me from falling off the cliff."

"It does not matter." Yamato snapped. "I'm still gonna win. You're wrong if you think I'm going to give up or something. I came here to win, and I'm going to."

"He means it." Ren voiced from her place on the protruding rocks.

"Saying it is one thing, Ren." Grey reminded. "But making it happen is another thing entirely."

"Why do you think I'm here?" Yamato snapped. "I'm here to learn how to Bada-Battle. So I can reach my goal in becoming the best Bada-Player in the world. I guess we both lose." He noted, both their Bada-Balls dropping to the table.

"We both win." Grey corrected.

"And cue the evil laughter." Ren muttered when Bull turned into his "Brave' form.

"This is my lucky day." Bull chuckled. "Too bad for you."

"Bull," Yamato blinked. "What just happened to you?"

"I knew it." Grey hissed. "I thought I recognized you."

"Tell me what's going on here?" Yamato was confused.

"I'll tell you," Bull declared. "You're going to lose Cobalt Blade right now; thanks to my Helio Breaker." He powered up to his 'Wild' form. "Now!" he fired his shot.

"I don't think so." Yamato retorted. "My arm…" he winced.

Grey took over, deflecting the incoming Bada-Ball.

"What?" Bull frowned.

Ren took the opening to knock Bull off-balance with a 'Water Whip'.

_I can't believe it._ Bull blinked, Yamato grabbing him before he fell over the cliff. _He's trying to help me even after I tried to take Cobalt Blade. Wait, this is just like before._

Grey reached out before Bull slipped out of Yamato's hold. "On the count of three, pull." The older Battler instructed. With a tug, the two pulled Bull back up.

"It worked…" Yamato panted. "Thank you… for saving both of us."

"You're welcome." Grey remarked. "I guess after something like that, I should introduce myself. Name's Grey, at least they didn't name me purple."

"My name's Yamato," Yamato beamed. "I was raised by cats."

"My name's Bull," Bull voiced. "People call me Bull. Okay then, good night."

"Guess he back to his normal self." Ren joked, after a quick diagnostic scan.

"Hey wait, how do we get down from here?" Yamato wondered.

"It's not as hard as getting up here." Grey remarked. "It's… a lot worse."

"Yamato," Ren deathpanned. "You _didn't_ forget the teleportation seals I loaned you, did you?"

"Er…" Yamato gulped. "I forgot?"

"Idiots," Ren muttered. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

* * *

"Don't leave me hanging," Bull whined. "Tell me what happened next."

"You mean you don't remember what you did?" Yamato echoed.

"Nope." Bull sniffled.

"You don't remember when you were coming after us?" Yamato repeated.

"Sorry, it's all a blank." Bull confessed. "But I remember you keeping me from falling over that cliff. That makes that twice you saved me."

"Sorry to interrupt," Ren stated sarcastically after she opened Yamato's door. "But it's past your bedtime." She reminded.

"Aw…" Yamato whined.

"Boys, let me put it this way." Ren smirked. "Would you rather have _Mie_ yell at you?"

"She's got a point…" Bull admitted.

"And, Yamato," Ren trained an evil eye at him. "Since you missed this afternoon's practice…" she pulled out her ice senbon needles. "You're doing _twice_ the amount tomorrow, and I'm upping the regime."

"What?" Yamato exclaimed.

"Don't make me _triple_ it." Ren glared.

"Yes madam!" Yamato gulped, shivering when he heard Ren's sadistic laughter down the corridor.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	4. Something to Crow About

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 3 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 3: Something to Crow About

* * *

"Yamato, eat or talk." Grey deathpanned. "You've gotta pick one or the other."

"Tough choice," Bull remarked. "These things are good."

"I'm so psyched, I can't help it." Yamato swallowed hos donut. "Imagine a super player. They say he can part oceans, smash mountains. I hope it's true. This is so cool. It's way beyond awesome. He's out there waiting for someone brave enough to accept his challenge. And I'm the one!" he stepped on the table. "There's no doubt that I have the skills to take him down. I accept his challenge!"

"You get your foot off that table, young man!" Ren's kunai barely missed Yamato's foot. "NOW!"

"No standing or putting your feet on the tables." Mie chided.

"Chill out," Grey sighed. "The legend might be fake. And even if it was true, there's one problem. No one seems to know this super Bada player's identity."

"If we only knew…" Yamato muttered.

"I know that guy." Bull cut in.

"You say you know him?" Yamato pressed. "Tell us who he is."

"Don't put your foot on the table either!" Mie screamed.

"Come on, tell me." Yamato urged. "Hey, are you asleep?" he twitched, Bull dozing off. "Who is it?"

"Who is what?" Bull asked, groggily.

"This is getting hopeless." Yamato muttered.

"It's going to be one of these days." Ren mumbled.

* * *

"This whole thing really stinks." Yamato whined, the youngsters settling down for a game of cards. "I need practice. I want to Bada-Battle and I want to Bada-Battle right now. You've got to help me, Grey. I feel the need for beat."

"If that's how you feel, then go to the B-Coliseum." Grey suggested.

"The B-Coliseum?" Yamato echoed.

"The B-Coliseum is an arena where all kinds of players go to meet and Bada-Battle each other." Ren explained. "Two cards, please."

"Really?" Yamato beamed. "Are you saying that if I go there, I can Bada-Battle with other players?"

"Uh huh." Grey confirmed. "Four cards." He grinned, showing he had an ace in his hand.

"Call." Ren declared.

"Four aces." Grey showed his hand. "Beat that!"

"Royal straight flush." Ren laid her cards out for her opponent all to see. "I warned you."

"So you did." Grey chuckled.

"Bada players, I'm on my way!" Yamato announced and dashed off.

"He seems excited." Bull noted, the small group exiting the café.

"Hold on…" Grey blinked when Yamato rushed back.

"Just where is the B-Coliseum?" Yamato skidded to a stop.

"It's in the next town over from here." Grey replied and Yamato dashed off again.

"What's the betting he'll return again?" Ren smirked.

"Sucker bet, Ren." Grey snorted.

"The next town over, but which way?" Yamato returned.

"It's west." Grey replied.

"And which way is west?" Yamato panted, returning for a third time.

"I _really_ need to teach him how to read a map." Ren shook her head.

"Hold on, Yamato." Grey sighed. "We'll all go."

* * *

Battle Crow grinned as he arrived outside the B-Coliseum.

* * *

"I can't believe it…" Battle Crow cawed after Yamato soundly defeated.

"You never change, Crow." Ren's murderous whisper sounded beside his ear, one of her twin blades resting against his neck.

"You…" Battle Crow stammered, backing off fearfully. "Themis… the bringer of cosmic justice…"

"'Might is right.'" The cloaked Ren droned coldly. "Wasn't that what you said?"

"No… stay away…" Battle Crow pleaded. "Please…"

"How many families have _you_ torn apart?" Ren trained her glare at him. "How many parents' pleas had fallen into dead ears?"

"I was only following…" Battle Crow's sentence was cut off when Ren decapitated him with a single stroke.

"Hell Fire Pillar." Ren whispered, incinerating the beheaded former Shadow Alliance member's body.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	5. Ice To Meet You

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 4 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 4: Ice To Meet You

* * *

"Grey, when you told us about Delta Rock, you could've mentioned it was in the middle of a frozen wasteland." Yamato complained, the trio making their way through the icy grounds.

"It sure is chilly." Bull agreed.

"Quiet, we don't want Wen and Lee to hear us." Grey chided.

"Hey guys, what is that?" Bull asked as the snowstorm cleared to reveal a spiral mountain.

"Is that it?" Yamato gawked.

"Yup, Delta Rock." Grey confirmed.

"That's what I figured." Yamato noted. "Either that or the biggest screw I've ever seen."

* * *

"Hey!" Yamato shouted, hanging on an ice ledge when two Bada-Balls struck the protruding rock.

"Hold on!" Grey called, countering the next two shots. "He's had enough!"

"We're ready, Yamato." Lee remarked, both brother jumping off the ledge they stood on. "But this game will be special. A very different Bada-Battle." He held out two bells.

"You see this whole journey to Delta Rock was a set-up, Yamato." Wen added.

Lee merely smirked and rang his bells, sealing Chrome Zephyr into an ice mountain.

"It's the two of us against the two of you." Wen explained. "And whichever team to break Chrome Zephyr from the pillar of ice first wins. It's simple, you have two ways to win: use your Badaman to to break through the ice to get Chrome Zephyr first, or take us both on at Direct-Hit Battle. It's your choice."

"I accept your challenge." Yamato declared.

But before Yamato could load his Bada-Ball, Wen knocked the bullet off his hand.

"You might as well give up now." Wen warned. "Bakuso's focus barrel gives him deadly accuracy. Once he has you in his sight, there is no escape." And sent another shot at Yamato who skidded off to dodge the shot. "Hey, aren't you playing?" he looked at his brother.

"Dramatic pause." Lee remarked and brought out Rekuso, focusing on the ice mountain as Wen distracted Yamato.

"Helio Breaker!" Bull moved into to defend Yamato from Wen's shots.

"Great, we might have to change strategies." Wen muttered.

"They cannot hope to defeat us." Lee assured.

"No way, they don't stand a chance against our double attack." Wen agreed and the brothers started tag-teaming Bull. "Forget it, there's no way you can win this one, Yamato. What the…" he blinked when Bull started skating towards them with Yamato on top. "Whatever it is, it won't work."

"No way." Lee agreed.

"Now!" Yamato jumped off, just barely avoiding the brother's twin shots. "See, I can't slip on the ice if my feet aren't touching it."

"Big deal," Wen shrugged. "You can't slip anymore, but you can't dodge either. There's no way I can miss you. What in the…" he frowned when Yamato disappeared behind the pillar. "Yamato's gone behind the ice."

"So, he can't do anything to us from back there." Lee remarked

"What?" Wen jumped back to dodge Yamato's shot which had tunneled through the ice.

"Nice." Grey nodded.

"How is it he can blast in through the ice and attack Bakuso at the same time?" Wen was confused.

"I think we may have underestimated their abilities, brother." Lee admitted. "But now, it is time to reveal our true strength. Behold!" he let loose his seal papers which encircled both Bakuso and Rekuso into a paper sphere and merging both machines to form Bakurekuso.

"That is insane." Yamato gasped when Bakurekuso was revealed.

"This battle is far over." Lee declared.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


End file.
